1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for separating particles of different densities, in particular seeds, in a process stream of a magnetic process fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
From the European patent application EP-A-I 800 753 a method and apparatus for separating solid particles in a process fluid are known, wherein the magnetic fluid is conducted through a magnetic field, generated by means of permanent magnets.
This known method and apparatus is suitable for separating solid particles of greatly differing densities, wherein the density difference of the solid particles may be 1000 kg/m3 or more, as for example copper being 8900 kg/m3 in comparison with aluminum being 2700 kg/m3. Such particles are separated from each other by strong forces with the result that turbulence in the process fluid or the possibility of clustering particles, due to sedimentation hardly influence the separation of the solid particles.